


Steps to Securing Your Wizard: Step 3

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: When Wolf Meets Wizard and other tales [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Step 1: Woo the wizard Step 2: Successfully wooed him Step 3: Get him to bond with youWhy is step 3 so hard? They’ve been dating and minorly cohabitating so why is step three so hard to finish!?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Slight Verkwan, Jicheol, WonHui, Gyuhao
> 
> not reread as per normal so minor mistakes

“Jeonghan? Can I use your phone? I can’t seem to find mine,” Joshua called out through the open bathroom door.

Thank god for super hearing and being a werewolf. Even through the torrent of water running Jeonghan still heard Joshua.  Poking his head out the door he replied, “Yea. It’s over there by the side table,” waving his hand in its general direction.

“Hmm. Thanks,” Joshua said sending a smile Jeonghan’s way.

The werewolf got back to his shower. Too bad Joshua didn’t join him. Actually he rarely joined Jeonghan in the shower. Something about not trusting Jeonghan’s wandering hands and how long they’d take if they took them together. His, ahem wandering hands, just wanted to touch the rather supple skin his eyes ate up.

As he cleaned off the rest of the soap he realized that he hadn’t told Joshua the pin number to his phone. Shit, shit, shit. Now that he remembered the pin to his phone was Joshua’s birthday. Scrambling he turned off the water, and moved quickly out of the shower, grabbing the towel wrapping it around his waist tying it off.

Taking long steps, he looked around noticing Joshua was nowhere in sight. He moved to the living room, noticing that Joshua stood with Jeonghan’s phone in hand with a smile on his face, his own phone on the couch.

“Shua—“

“I didn’t realize that your phone pin,” Joshua said trailing off. He held up Jeonghan’s open phone and gave him one his ‘oh this is so cute’ smiles. “This is just cute.” The corners of his lips lifted high and his eyes nearly disappeared, “You’re seriously the cutest werewolf Jeonghan.” He laughed, “My birthday. I’m surprised.”

Now normally Jeonghan wouldn’t take offense to being complimented. Especially by the man that he loved, but he was a werewolf. He wasn’t supposed to be cute. Werewolves were strong, menacing, powerful, not cute. If Joshua had said anything of that sort he’d kiss him and then maybe if Joshua let him, feel the wizard up before opening the store. But no. He had to show Joshua just how not cute he really was.

He stalked towards him. “I’m cute now? Let me show you just how not cute I am.”

Jeonghan moved, pushing Joshua against the bar counter. Making sure to allow him no escape, he placed his hands on either side of the wizard. Jeonghan inched close, getting into Joshua’s personal space to whisper into his ear. Roughly he pushed his leg in between Joshua’s. He inched even closer pushing his chest onto his, using his body to hold Joshua in place. Moving his hands away from the counter, he trailed them down starting from Joshua’s waist to his ass, gripping the cheeks hard to pull Joshua as close as he could possibly get.

Growling he asked, “Am I cute now baby?” He pressed close, their noses separated by mere millimeters. Jeonghan felt Joshua’s rapidly beating heart. He trailed kisses gently across his jaw, making sure to push his growing hard on into the seam of Joshua’s hip, “Does this feel cute to you?”

Even with his heart beating quick like a little bird’s, Joshua still had the audacity to retort, “You’re the cutest werewolf,” pressing back against Jeonghan, moving his free hand to pet the wolf on the back of the head. “The cutest,” in a breathy voice.

Jeonghan snarled, feeling a bit turned on by the bravery Joshua showed him and angry at being called cute. “Even when I’m screwing you into your bed? Even, when I’m spreading you wide open, thrusting into you so hard you’re screaming echoes through your house and the only reason your neighbors don’t hear it is because you put soundproofing spellings throughout the perimeter?”

Joshua moaned lightly, Jeonghan could tell that he was feeling it. Joshua liked having his ass played with and Jeonghan had moved his fingers into his crack, trailing it down and circling that greedy hole that sucked him in. “Even then,” he answered back with a sly smirk playing on his lips. Joshua had moved his hands from Jeonghan’s head to his back, digging the nails of his free hand in his back as Jeonghan kept teasing him.

“You know,” Jeonghan said, breathing in that scent that drove him wild yet calmed him at the same time, “you really frustrate me sometimes. And I still find you incredibly sexy when you do it.” He groaned as Joshua moved his hips against his hard cock, “Why?”

“Because you love me,” Joshua whispered against his lips. He moved the last few millimeters, kissing Jeonghan sweetly.

He bit Joshua’s bottom lip as he tried to pull away, gnawing lightly before licking at. Fiercely he began his attack: kissing Joshua hard, swiveling his hips to get that friction. He pushed against Joshua’s own growing hard on, reveling in the long moan that he let out. Jeonghan moved away from trying to eat his lips, to biting on his neck, marking it up nicely.

They continued for what seemed like minutes, but what was probably only like two, before Joshua’s alarm went off. That damn song from Howl’s Moving Castle started to play. Joshua originally had another song for that alarm, but ever since he saw the resemblance between Jeonghan when he had long blond hair to that stupid 2D character Howl, he changed it.

Joshua in surprise, dropped Jeonghan’s phone on the floor with a clatter. Startled he pushed at Jeonghan to let go of him, which the wolf did, the last time he hadn’t let go when that theme song came on Joshua had ignored him for the whole time his store was open. That damned alarm meant it was time to open the store. Joshua moved quickly towards his phone, swiping at the screen to turn off the alarm.

“I’ve got to open the store,” he breathed a bit heavily. “We,” he shook his head, “later ok. Tonight.” He gave Jeonghan a peck on the lips and hurried away to change to his work clothes, leaving the wolf stunned standing there looking as his lover left him high and dry.

Joshua came back, jamming his feet into his shoes. “Later. Promise.” He went down the stairs in a hurry, closing the door that led down to the store front.

Hair still mildly dripping water, Jeonghan shook himself out of his blank state when his stupid phone rang. He picked it up irately answering, “What?”

“Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Seungkwan said huffily. “What got to you this early?”

Jeonghan growled, “Nothing. What’s up?”

“Just wondering if you’re free for breakfast. We haven’t seen you in a while you know. Since that basilisk debacle and you practically shacking up with Joshua hyung lately, we’ve seen neither hide or hair of the Red Typhoon.”

Sighing, Jeonghan pushed his hand through his semi-wet hair. “I’m free. Where are we meeting up?”

“The usual place. Jun’s,” Seungkwan said. “Since it’s close to your second home and all.”

“I’ll see you in half an hour,” Jeonghan replied, abruptly hanging up. Sue him if he wanted to spend a lot of time with Joshua. He was trying to show the wizard just how great of a catch he was. He wanted to bond with Joshua; he was Jeonghan’s one true mate after all. He couldn’t have anyone come and try to swoop in on what was his.

But his friends hounded him about how close he was sticking to Joshua. Hell even Seungcheol another werewolf said that if Jeonghan stuck so close all the damn time Joshua would get tired of him. Jeonghan snorted at him. Seungcheol was just jealous that his mate didn’t allow him to stick so close. Jihoon adamantly refused to have Seungcheol hang off him, especially in public. The fairy straight up told him that if he hung off Jihoon, Seungcheol would be missing some large patches of fur the next time he shifted.

Jeonghan dressed, casually for the warm weather and because it showed off his physique, something Joshua happened to like looking at. So it was a win win. He clambered down the stairs, making a minor racket to alert Joshua’s early morning customers and Joshua himself.

He looked to see Joshua ringing up the _lovely_ group of old ladies who always gossiped about Jeonghan. Even now when the word had spread of the two of them getting together they still talked about him. Some of them were polite enough to keep mum, but others. Some of the others weren’t so nice, especially old Mrs. Peasewell, a hedge witch. Mrs. Peasewell had the nerve to suggest, out loud in Jeonghan’s presence, people that Joshua could date, acting as if he wasn’t already taken.

Joshua himself would tell Mrs. Peasewell that he was happy with his relationship, “Thank you Mrs. Peasewell, but Jeonghan makes me very happy.” And the old biddy still would bring up other eligible monsters or humans if Joshua so preferred. If there was anyone who Jeonghan wanted to eat it was old Mrs. Peasewell.

The wizard asked once what did Jeonghan do that Mrs. Peasewell hated him, which Jeonghan had to tell him he had no idea. Because he didn’t. He never so much as went anywhere near Mrs. Peasewell and her rather annoying children, her eldest had been out of school before Jeonghan, and the youngest he didn’t even know existed. He told Joshua he’d ask Seungkwan, as he knew everything that he could get his hands on. That or he’d ask Minghao, who oddly enough had lots of information as well.

Jeonghan watched from the doorway as Joshua finished ringing them up. He came up from behind, wrapping his left arm around Joshua, kissing him on the cheek. “I’m going out to eat breakfast with Seungkwan and some of the others. I’ll bring something back from Jun’s,” ignoring the peanut gallery, he asked, “Sweet or savory this morning?”

“Savory please. And make sure to tell them I said hi.” Joshua gave him a kiss back, eyes dancing as he knew exactly why Jeonghan was being like this.

“Got it babe.” Leaving Joshua with one last kiss, on the lips this time, one that lasted a good few seconds, he waved jauntily to the group of old ladies with a wolfish grin before he went out the door.

* * *

 

He walked into Jun’s café with that smile glued onto his handsome face. Seungkwan who sat in the booth in the corner saw him and he narrowed his eyes at Jeonghan.

“What’s with that smile? Did you eat Joshua this morning?”

Jeonghan’s grin dropped, “No,” he snarled. “I got interrupted from my _meal_ this morning because of his damn alarm.”

“Well,” Seungkwan said with a little too much sass, “he’s got a store to run. To help people like me yea?”

At the mention of Joshua’s store Jeonghan’s smile came back. He took great pleasure in showing Mrs. Peasewell just who Joshua belonged too, the meddling old woman.

Seungcheol who watched quietly, sipped at his coffee before saying, “So if you didn’t eat Joshua this morning what put that grin on your face?”

“Mrs. Peasewell was there for her normal potion. Not that it’ll help her any, the wrinkled old bat,” he grinned even larger, sliding into the booth, pushing Seungkwan inside next to Wonwoo. “I just showed her who he belongs too. The look on her face,” he said triumphantly.

Wonwoo shook his head, “You know you’re really childish Jeonghan hyung.”

“And? She needs to stop giving him suggestions on other people to date. Joshua’s mine,” he said hitting his fist on the table.

“Hey,” Jun said, “watch the furniture wolf boy. That’s expensive marble you’re hitting.”

“Sorry Jun.” Jeonghan took the menu that Jun handed him and his regular order of coffee.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, waving it off. “Someone will by for your orders. Don’t do it again please.”

As Jun walked away, Seungcheol asked, “So is it official yet?”

“Is what official?” Seungkwan asked.

“You dating Vernon,” Wonwoo deadpanned.

Seungkwan face morphed into a horrified expression, more so than normal for the siren.

As he tried to squeak out an answer, Seungcheol waved him off. “No, no. Not that. Although I want to hear about that too. I’m asking Jeonghan if he’s made the bond official yet. You know. Full moon. Bed time activities. Biting. Consent of your lovely partner. All that jazz.”

Both Wonwoo and Seungkwan turned to him, eyes wide, attentively listening.

“So when’s Seokmin supposed to get here? He’s running late isn’t he?” Jeonghan said, ignoring the question.

Luckily for him Minghao had come with notepad in hand, “So who’s ready to order?”

Jeonghan gave his order, trying not to hear Seungcheol say, “You’re going to give us an answer after this.”

Minghao walked away, ignoring Seungkwan’s jabs about Mingyu and their steady relationship.

Waving at Seungkwan with his cup, “You shouldn’t be teasing Minghao about Mingyu. Not when you can’t even put a label to your ‘relationship’ with Vernon.” Jeonghan arched one eyebrow, “Don’t try to argue with me. I know all about it. Vernon’s close with Joshua.”

Seungkwan sputtered, “At, at least I’m not cohabitating and still not bonded yet,” throwing it in Jeonghan’s face.

He snarled, baring his fangs. “Hey.”

“You mean you two haven’t yet?” Seungcheol said, butting into the conversation.

“We,” Jeonghan let out a huff of air, “haven’t quite gotten there yet.”

“Have you even talked to him about it?” Wonwoo asked. Always the voice of reason that vampire. He was lucky. Grabbing Jun, or rather having Jun fall into his lap with no problem. The two of them were doing well if anything.

“Not in so many words necessarily…” Jeonghan said, trailing off. “He knows about what it entails. Joshua’s a wizard after all. But no, we haven’t quite talked about it yet.”

“Hmm, maybe that’s why you two haven’t yet. Communication is key hyung,” Wonwoo said, sipping his blood type AB drink.

Jeonghan snorted. “Oh really? Like I didn’t know that. Seeing how you and Jun talked quite a bit before making it official too.”

In reality the two of them had gotten out of hand one steamy night and Wonwoo bit Jun initiating the process. Jun had just apparently had orgasmed hard enough to see stars so he didn’t even realize it until the next morning seeing Wonwoo’s symbol on the inside of his wrist. He screeched something terrible. Jun hadn’t had the opportunity to finish the bond until the two them hashed it out in their living room. Communication his ass. More like an accident that turned out well.

Wonwoo blushed, clearing his throat he said, “Communicating in your case would be extremely good. Joshua hyung is a wizard after all. A human one at that too. He can’t exactly do the same to you like you’re going to do to him.”

“Jihoon did magic on me,” Seungcheol piped up. Always the scene stealer. Which got annoying after a time, especially when Jeonghan wanted to steal the scene too.

“That was obvious. It’s a no brainer dear Seungcheollie,” Jeonghan said, each word dripping in sarcasm.

“Then talk to Joshua about it. Otherwise you’ll get nowhere. And Mrs. Peasewell can still give Joshua suggestions because he’s not officially yours.”

“Ugh,” he groaned. “I hate it when you’re actually right.”

Seungcheol nodded. “Yes, of cour— “He looked up to Jeonghan, “Wait? What do you mean actually right? Hey! Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan ignored him as Jun came by with their orders, placing it down.

Jun also ignored Seungcheol’s mild shouting, giving a wink to Wonwoo, before walking away. Wonwoo smiled at Jun’s flirtatious nature before digging into his dish, knowing that Jun cooked it especially for him.

Communication. Right. Jeonghan could communicate.

By the time he got back to Wish Upon a Star it was nearing eleven o’ clock, the stores downtime before there was a minor rush of lunch time workers who dropped by for something quick. Jeonghan found Joshua giving the upper shelves a dusting.

“Why don’t you just use magic for that?” He asked, nearly startling Joshua.

“If it’s something mundane like this magic isn’t necessary. I’ve told you this before Jeonghannie. And hi, welcome back. How was breakfast with the guys?” Joshua asked as he stepped down the ladder.

“It was normal. Like always. Loud and raucous with Seungkwan and Seungcheol trying to talk over each other and Wonwoo throwing in comments and his old grandpa puns.”

“Hmm,” Joshua hummed as he put the duster in the supply closet. “And you throwing out your sarcastic comments and being the general devil’s advocate right?” He asked, whirling around to look at Jeonghan with his eyebrows raised.

“Ah c’mon now Shua. I did not,” Jeonghan whined.

“So you did. Like normal,” he patted Jeonghan on the head. “It’s ok. I know that’s just how you like to play with your friends.” Joshua looked down to the bag in Jeonghan’s hands. “So what did you get me?”

“Is that all I am to you,” he placed a hand on his heart, like he was wounded, “an errand boy to get you snacks?”

Laughing Joshua grabbed his face and kissed him lightly. “You big wolf baby. You know you’re more than that. Now feed the hungry wizard. The wizard that’s your lover you know.”

He handed over the bag, smiling at the gleeful look on Joshua’s face. Jeonghan got an extra kiss for getting something good, before Joshua started biting into it. They moved to the small table in the consultation room.

Staring at Joshua eating, he wondered if he should just blurt out what was bothering him. But before he could do that Joshua spoke.

“So what’s wrong? You look like something’s eating away at you. And not the physical leech or magical thing kind either.”

He pressed his lips together, making them thinner than normal. Biting on his lower lip, he breathed through his nose letting out air.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua said, putting a little bit of threat in his voice.

“Bonding. Us. You and me. Talk.” He cleared his throat, “I want to talk about it.”

“Oh. Is that all?” Tilting his head, “So what about it?”

“I want—“

And yet again he was interrupted. By the doorbell this time.

Joshua rose, face looking apologetic. “Tonight ok? Promise.” Swiftly giving Jeonghan a kiss on the head, he got up to greet the customer who came in.

Jeonghan flopped on the table and groaned. Tonight. He’d have to wait until tonight. Damn store for being so busy.

* * *

 

He was never so glad to see Joshua flip the sign to closed, rearm the wards, and pull down window fence.

“Let’s go home,” he said with a smile, arm stretched out towards Jeonghan.

He grabbed it and let Joshua walk them to the door that led to the upper floors where Joshua lived, and where he currently lived half the time.

Joshua went straight to the kitchen to start dinner. Jeonghan sat on the couch looking up at the ceiling as he listened to the sounds of water, pans, and things being cut. He waited as he heard Joshua set the things to simmer, close the rice cooker, and just the general waiting period of cooking.

“So bonding,” Joshua said as he walked out from the kitchen. “What about it?”

“I want us to bond. As soon as possible. Which is in the next 3 weeks,” Jeonghan rushed out.

Joshua pulled away, taken a back. “So soon? I thought you wanted to wait, since you never brought it up. You know? To confirm that I’m the one true mate,” he said with a wry smile, like he doubted that he truly was.

Jeonghan jumped up. “You are! My only one! I can feel it! Weirdly enough, just like the books said.” He looked at Joshua, “Did you think I didn’t want to? That I was stringing you along.”

Shaking his head, Joshua answered, “I didn’t think you were stringing me along.” He fiddled with his hands, quietly he said, “I just thought that I wasn’t the one and that you were waiting for _the one_ to come along before you left me. Since you never brought it up. And I know werewolves bring it up fairly early since they just seem to _know_.”

Moving towards Joshua in a rush, “No. You’re definitely the only one for me.” He sighed, hugging Joshua close. “I guess I was stupid too. I thought you didn’t want too. Not yet anyhow, so I kept mum about it.” Jeonghan kissed him. “I guess Wonwoo was right communication is key. I should’ve talked about this earlier. Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“No,” Joshua shaking his head, looked down mumbling, “I’m sorry. I should’ve asked too. I was just, afraid like you. And…”

Jeonghan lifted his head up by the chin. Putting their foreheads together he breathed a sigh of relief. “We were both dumb. You’re the _one_. Don’t you ever doubt that.” He kissed Joshua to reassure him once again. “You’re definitely the one.”

Holding him close he asked, “So how are we going to do this though? I can bite you, but it wouldn’t work the same way for you.”

“Magic,” Joshua answered, crinkling his eyes in a smile. “You silly wolf. Magic. Since you like the idea of something permanent, I thought of maybe a tattoo. Magic ink, the lines of the tattoo infused with certain spells and charms.”

He laughed. “Of course. Magic. Magic from Joshua Hong the wizard.” Caressing Joshua’s neck, he said, “Yea, a tattoo. Let’s do that.” Pushing lightly against the middle of Joshua’s neck, “And you will wear my bite radius right here. For all to see. Then no one will dare to give you _suggestions_ for other people to date. Not unless they wanted me to tear them apart.”

Joshua let out a small laugh. “Mrs. Peasewell pisses you off.” He moved, kissing Jeonghan deeply. “In a few weeks you can shut her trap for good. Just don’t tear her apart. I don’t want to visit my new bond mate in prison. No conjugal visits please.”

Growling playfully, “But baby, conjugal visits would be so good. Especially since it’d be me and you.”

Joshua pushed at him. Slapping him on the chest, “Down wolf. I like my werewolf here in my house or in his house. Not in prison. Down boy.”

Jeonghan snarled at Joshua, baring his teeth in a childish manner. “Make me my wizard.”

Lifting his brow, Joshua answered, “After dinner my wolf, after dinner.”

He pushed Joshua down to the rug, biting him in various places to play with him. Hearing Joshua laugh made his heart soar. In a few weeks, then things would have that permanency they both wanted.  


End file.
